Conventionally, a map display controller allows an image display apparatus to display a map and displays roads and facilities (e.g., park and building) on the map. Especially, when displaying a facility, the map display controller renders an icon, i.e., an image for the facility, at a corresponding position of the facility on the map displayed by the image display apparatus (e.g., see patent documents 1 and 2).    Patent Document 1: JP-H11-161159 A    Patent Document 2: JP-2000-317955 A
In the related art, the facility display image is fixed to the facility's position on the map. When the map scrolls in a display screen of the image display apparatus, for example, the facility image moves with the map to keep the position on the map unchanged.